I Want You
by ChameleonCircuitx
Summary: Fin realizes his feelings all too late. Now that Kurt has a perfect boyfriend, and the perfect life away from McKinley, Finn is ready to fight to bring him back, and into his arms. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter One

When Finn saw Kurt and Blaine on stage together like that at regional's, something inside of him snapped. Kurt was happy. Kurt had a boyfriend. And it wasn't him.  
Kurt had called after they'd kissed to give his step brother every little detail. Details he had no desire to hear. "Finn, he's so gorgeous, you can't even imagine" Kurt had gushed the night before. Finn was playing the role he was supposed to play that night. Supportive big brother. He had "Uh huh"d and "Mmhmm"d at all the appropriate moments, and while it had taken every last ounce of strength to keep from screaming his feelings into the receiver, to keep from demanding Kurt break up with the posh private school snob and come back to McKinley where he belonged, and they could be together, Kurt had been none the wiser by the end of the conversation. He just let out dreamy sigh after dreamy sigh before hanging up. Finn could only take so much "Blaine this, Blain that, Blaine Blaine Blaine" before he was ready to lay his head down on the railroad tracks. But he suspected he wasn't the only New Direction who'd gotten an ear full of make out details. He wasn't the only one ready to lay his head on the tracks, but he was sure as sure could be that his reasons for wanting to do so were a lot different from his peer's.  
Kurt was so happy he was bursting at the seems, dying to let everyone and anyone know that he, Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend. And while Kurt practically exploded with joy, Finn was slowly deflating, because once again, he was a step behind. While Kurt had been coming out, and developing a not-so-secret crush on the Quarterback, Finn had been happily in denial, dating the prettiest girl in school, playing the most manly sport on earth, and hanging out with the straightest man to ever live, Noah Puckerman. If that hadn't been the perfect cover up, he wasn't sure what was. But then Glee had happened, and Kurt happened, and suddenly he was feeling emotions that he shouldn't have felt, and rather than facing them like a man, he'd directed them at Rachel, who was so pathetically in love with him. She was nice, and pretty, so why shouldn't he have dated her.. Right?  
And while the baby mama drama and the Rachel Berry madness had distracted him for a while, it could only help for so long. An explosion was inevitable. All that pent of angst was bound to find an escape somehow, and it had arrived in due time, in the form of the word "Fag" Finn would never stop regretting that moment. As he sat here now, in the middle of the crowd watching Kurt stare up at Blaine with such content in his eyes, Finn felt his stomach twist, because he knew, that were it not for that stupid word, and all of his stupid denials, that could be him being looked up at. That could be him looking down at Kurt Hummel. But instead he was sitting between two delusional females, one ready to have four kids and spend her days selling houses and baking cookies and being the perfect Barbie robot Stepford wife, and the other ready to drag Finn up and down Broadway as she carried out her big dreams. Finn didn't want any of that. He just wanted Kurt, and the further he slipped away, the more Finn realized he had to pull him back in, before it was too late.

**Authors Note: **  
Let's consider this a prelude. Other chapters will be longer, and will likely have more dialog :] So what did you think? Review and lemme know ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Why couldn't I have figured this out before he'd transferred to Dalton?_ Finn asked himself, as he sat and the dining room table, absent-mindedly stirring his cheeroes into oblivion, A milky whirlpool forming in the center of his bowl. Kurt, , sat at the opposite end, barely touching his toast as he chatted animatedly with his father about how graaand Dalton is, and how Spleeeendid Blaine is and how-

"Uh.. Finn, buddy? Are you alright?"  
It took Finn a moment to realize that he was being spoken to, as he was too busy drawing out outdated words in his mind, but he glanced up soon enough, catching the concerned look on Burt's face, and the almost annoyed one on Kurt's. And his face was understandably so. Finn had managed to get milk on the table and floor.  
Kurt didn't hate Finn. In fact, he was still rather fond of the jock, that much Finn knew. They still talked, however briefly, and they still got along just fine, but Finn knew.. Just knew that sometimes - times such as this one, when Kurt got that very look on his face, that the younger boy was thinking _"How did I ever like such a complete ass clown?"_  
Only, he probably thought it much more eloquently, Finn assumed.  
Finn sunk into himself, much like a shy child and turned his eyes far from Kurt's, which were still focused on him, pointing their annoyance beams straight at Finn's face.  
"Yeah, Mr. Hummel - Burt" He still hadn't gotten used to calling his step father by his first name. "I'm fine. Just a little distracted, is all." Finn mustered up a smile before turning back to his cereal. He lifted a spoonful to his lips, but upon inspection discovered that what filled the utensil was certainly not cereal. Mayber oatmeal, or vomit. The jock grimaced and picked up the bowl, taking it to the trash.  
"Finn Hudson, skipping a meal?" Kurt asked, feigning complete and utter shock, lifting a manicured hand to cover his parted lips as he gasped. "I never thought I'd see the day!" Finn visibly relaxed, glad that Kurt was done thinking on the fact that he was far beyond Finn's league, and was completely insane for ever having crushed on him. He set the bowl down on the counter and turned around to face his step brother, putting on one of his famous half-smiles.  
"Nah, of course not. I was thinking I'd grab donuts on the way to school."  
Kurt grimaced "Do you have any idea how many empty calories are in Donuts? It's amazing to me, the fact that your butt hasn't expanded to the size of a mini-van, Finn, it really is." Kurt replied, nibbling at his healthy, dry, flavorless 'toast.'  
"Please, Kurt!" Burt said, laughing at his son. "Don't act like you don't love donuts. Remember when you were a kid and I'd take you down to the shop with me? You'd practically beg me to stop for donuts every day! You still do sometimes."  
Kurt looked down at his face and blushed a little, mumbling something that sounded much like "Kurt Hummel Doesn't beg."  
Finn couldn't restrain a smile, seeing Kurt like that. "you know, I could bring you one if you want." Finn suggested.  
"No, that's fine. I'm full anyway." Kurt said, standing up and grabbing his school bag. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be late now, would I?"  
He smiled that smile that said _"I can't wait to go to school"_ and Finn frowned that frown that said _"poor, abandoned puppy."_  
"Oh, okay." Finn collected his things and headed out to his truck then, turning the radio up loud and singing along as he drove to Dunkin' Donuts to pick up donuts. He'd have to eat and drive at the same time if he wanted to make it to school on time, but it was totally worth it.

"Welcome to Dunkin' Donuts, how may I help you today?" asked the cashier.  
He smiled at the girl behind the register before quickly glancing over the menu. "Uhm.. Two glazed donuts, aand.. One Jelly, please?"  
"Coming right up" She smiled and skipped off to bag up the donuts" Finn smiled and thanked the Cashier. Something about her reminded him a lot of Quinn. She has Blond hair and Blue eyes, just like Quinn, but so did a lot of girls. To be honest though, Finn had stopped noticing how Quinn looked quite some time ago. Sometimes he felt like a terrible person for using her as a cover. Finn wasn't one to use people, at least not intentionally, but he assumed that it wasn't so bad in this case. Sure, he was using her so that he wouldn't be found out for who he really is, but was it really any different from her using him to become the most popular girl in school? Truthfully, chances are that they're both two very messed up people. It's thoughts such as that one that made Finn think that maybe the deserved each other. But did he actually want her? No, not really.  
The little blond handed him his donuts, and he handed her his cash before he went back to his truck, heading off to school, and snarfing down donuts as he went.

He pulled into the school lot, and Quinn was already there, waiting for him. "Hey baby." She whispered in the quiet, pretty voice that she has, giving him a peck on the cheek before slipping her hand into his, as if that were where it belonged, despite the fact that they both knew that to be a lie. To her, Finn was nothing more than a shiny plastic crown.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt is sassy. That's pretty much a known fact at this point. Sometimes he may come off kind of.. Well, let's not beat around the bush here, like a bitch, but he only speaks the truth. Unless, of course, he's talking to Finn.  
"Please, Finn, I'm completely over you." He'd say with a roll of the eyes when Finn stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel, and his face would turned bright red. What was that anyway, rage? Kurt certainly hoped not.  
"God, I'm just trying to be brotherly. Don't make this difficult." He'd say when he fell into the seat next to Finn's own on the couch as the taller boy watched some cheesy action movie or a big game Kurt found that he was constantly reassuring Finn of his definite lack of interest, because Finn was always freaking out whenever the two were in the same room, and frankly, Kurt was sick of it. Sure, he had a right to be getting those constipated looks all of the time, as Kurt's crush, while it had evaporated for quite some time after the "faggy" incident, had come back almost instantaneously when the two had moved back in with each other. He couldn't help it, but he truly wished he could.  
Still, Blaine helped a lot. More than a lot. He was so sweet, and cute, and not to mention, actually gay, that Kurt just couldn't help falling. And oh, thank Heaven, the boy had fallen right back! Kurt couldn't even believe his luck, having someone like Blaine, and while sometimes he caught himself fantasizing about his step brother, he always came out of it knowing that what he had with Blaine was real, tangible, and so much better.  
That's good… right? Of course it is. How could it not be?  
And so when Finn offered to take him out for donuts, he said no. Sure, his stomach was probably going to kill him in his sleep for this, but he could always go get donuts with Blaine a different day to make up for it.  
He picked up his school bag, pulling it onto his shoulder and putting on a nice smile for Finn and his father, waving goodbye before he went out to his car and headed off to school. When he got there, Blaine was waiting outside, a big grin on his face. Kurt matched it with a grin of his own and pulled the key from the ignition before hopping out to meet his boyfriend. _Boyfriend! _God, he just loved being able to say that word! Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in hand and pulled the boy's lips to his own. Every time they kissed, even when it was a short one, like this, Kurt wished that they could disappear to a place where they would never have to stop.

~

The day had been a long one for Finn. In fact, the last several had been quite bad. He hadn't been able to focus on much since nationals.. After seeing Kurt and Blaine on stage that night, his every thought had been consumed by just how he was going to stop it, and while he'd been thinking mercilessly, working his brain to the bone, he'd come up with nothing good. Donuts had been his first, and best attempt, and while he knew it was a shallow one, he was still sad it hadn't worked.  
He took his seat next to Quinn's in Glee, feeling a little defeated. His girlfriend took his hand and smiled that thousand watt smile of hers.  
"Alright kids, I'm going to make this one real short, okay?" Mr Schue said, glancing over at the clock as he did. You could tell he wanted to be somewhere else, but it just wouldn't be very Mr. Schue to miss a glee session.  
"Thank God, I have got better things to do" Santana said. Schue ignored her, getting back to his point.  
"This week, we are going to pay respect to the greatest band of all time. The Beatles!"  
Part of the room looked excited, while other parts, like the Brittany parts, were staring in awe, as they hadn't known beetles could sing. Finn really hoped someone would explain that to her, but as for him, he had plans. Big plans. The Beatles! This was perfect! Kurt'd be his in no time.  
"I'll expect you all to perform your songs of choice over the course of this week." Schue said, and with a final glance at the clock, he was done. "See you kids tomorrow" He said, and a short wave, he was gone.

**Authors Note: **How is this story going so far? I'm kind of pulling each chapter out of my butt and hoping it comes out alright. The beginning and the end are all I know. As for the middle, well.. anything could happen :]


End file.
